


haven

by starryJ



Series: i'd build you an empire [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hyunjin is the most caring husband, Kkami is their little bundle of joy, M/M, Married Couple, Minsung is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryJ/pseuds/starryJ
Summary: Under the Christmas tree Kkami finally wakes up, sniffing it with curiosity, but when he’s about to start barking Hyunjin shushes him and, seeing both of his parents so sleepy and lazy, Kkami decides to take another nap, but this time he jumps on the couch and makes himself comfortable on Hyunjin’s legs. Seungmin giggles sleepily when Hyunjin complains about having two clingy babies in his house, but doesn’t argue – after all, it is true to a certain extent.(Alt: For Seungmin Christmas time means working more and getting home so late and exhausted he can barely stay awake. He's so lucky to have Hyunjin to always take care of him.)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: i'd build you an empire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167998
Comments: 23
Kudos: 140





	haven

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uncookie (taka_d18)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taka_d18/gifts).



> I'm a little late, but here's another small Christmas gift! I nearly turned into jelly while writing this and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.  
> Kudos and comments are highly appreciated and mean the world to me!
> 
> Dani, I know this year was very hard on you and I'm so sorry you had to go through so many hardships. I also know you love these two a lot and I hope this short story can become your safe place at least for a few minutes. May your life be blessed with warmth and joy in the upcoming year and all the years after. 
> 
> To everyone who reads this story, thank you! To everyone who's been supporting me all the way through 2020, I love you all and I'm sending you a big warm hug. 
> 
> See you in 2021~

It’s half past nine in the evening when Seungmin finally steps into their apartment, closing the door behind him with a quiet click.

In all honesty, the only thing he wants right now is to fall straight onto their big comfy bed and sleep for a whole eternity, but in reality he just sets his backpack on the floor and turns on the lights.

“Minnie?” he hears Hyunjin’s soft voice from the living room before he even takes off his shoes.

If he wasn’t so tired, Seungmin would be amazed at how his husband always hears that he’s home before Kkami does, but he _is_ exhausted, so he doesn’t think about it much. Usually it’s him who’s waiting for Hyunjin to come home after a late evening practice, but it’s that time of the year when everyone rushes to complete all of their unfinished and dreaded tasks, so Seungmin has to stay at work until the very last second and, in the last two weeks, he works for at least two more hours.

“Hey,” Seungmin almost whispers when Hyunjin comes to greet him.

“Hey yourself,” Hyunjin gives him that adorable smile that makes his eyes go into tiny crescents. “Wait, let me help you.”

Hyunjin is wearing an oversized fluffy white sweater and all Seungmin can think about while Hyunjin helps him take off his coat is that his husband looks like a large snowflake, which, if you ask him, suits Hyunjin really well. He rests his head against the wall with a tired sigh as Hyunjin hangs his coat, too tired to even keep his eyes open for more than a few seconds.

“You hungry?” Hyunjin asks then as his hands come to rest on his shoulders, massaging them, but Seungmin only shakes his head. “I made dinner, so if you do get hungry, just tell me.”

Right at that moment Kkami, their little bundle of joy, runs to him, barking excitedly and asking for his daily dose of love and attention. Hyunjin notices that Seungmin winces from the noise and picks the dog up, but Seungmin still gets a little surprised at how quickly Kkami calms down, now giving Hyunjin’s chin gentle and somewhat curious licks. The way Hyunjin manages to make their dog get quiet in every situation always amazed Seungmin, but whenever he tried to ask Hyunjin to share his secret weapon he would just shrug and say that’s he’s naturally good with puppies, making Seungmin blush at that every single time.

“Do you think you’ll be able to shower?” Hyunjin’s voice brings him back to reality.

Seungmin opens one eye lazily, then shakes his head and closes it again. He doesn’t know how much time he’s already spent leaning on that wall, but considering that Hyunjin is back without Kkami in his arms, it must’ve been a while. Hyunjin suddenly wraps one hand around his waist, making Seungmin lean on him now, but he doesn’t question that, letting Hyunjin guide them to the bathroom. He only reacts when Hyunjin picks him up and gently places on the washing machine, just like a kid, but the confused look he gives Hyunjin must be funny because he giggles and ruffles Seungmin’s hair before disappearing again.

He comes back a few minutes later, holding a big towel in his hands, and then helps Seungmin take off his clothes and get into the tub. It’s not the first time something like this happens, and, once in the tub, Seungmin feels a bit more awake. He smiles at Hyunjin, who smiles back just as brightly and then leaves with a promise to be back soon and bring his pajamas. Showering does wonders to his tired body: he washes away all of today’s problems and feels a lot more refreshed once he steps out of the tub and takes the soft towel. Hyunjin isn’t here, but Seungmin sees his favorite brown pajamas with puppies left on the washing machine and can’t help but smile as he puts it on (of course, it was a gift from his husband).

Seungmin stretches a little, hoping that this along with the shower will help him stay awake for at least another hour so that he can cuddle with Hyunjin. Lately it’s been a huge privilege for them as Seungmin comes home so late and so tired that he barely has any energy left to shower, let alone do anything else. He usually falls asleep the very moment his head touches the pillow and two days ago he dozed off while showering (and he’s still grateful Hyunjin decided to stay with him that evening, so that nothing dangerous happened), but it’s Christmas time and he really wants to give Hyunjin all the love he deserves, even if it means sacrificing a few hours of sleep for this.

“Feeling better?” Hyunjin asks from the couch once Seungmin enters the room.

All Seungmin can do, however, is give him a short nod as his jaw drops when he sees a small Christmas tree set up in the middle of the living room, already decorated with colorful toys, paper snowflakes and fairy lights. Hyunjin is a huge fan of Christmas, has always been one, and to him decorating the house means a lot. Seungmin really appreciates that and tries to join Hyunjin when he has time so that they can sing and dance along to their favorite Christmas songs and create the cozy and warm atmosphere together.

This year, however, he was so busy he nearly forgot he promised Hyunjin to decorate the tree together, and he knows Hyunjin’s been waiting for quite a while (normally they would do this on the very first week of December, but it’s six days to Christmas and Seungmin is sure the tree wasn’t there yesterday), so he feels guilty for not being there and leaving Hyunjin all alone to do it.

“I thought it’d cheer you up,” Hyunjin adds when he notices that Seungmin is still staring at the tree. “You know, seeing this after work is certainly better than thinking that you need to do it yourself. Or, at least, I hope so.”

“Thank you, Jinnie,” Seungmin mumbles quietly as he takes a few steps towards the tree that’s shining so brightly. “It’s so beautiful. I’m sorry I couldn’t join you.”

“Hey, come here,” Hyunjin interrupts him before he can apologize ten more times.

Seungmin waddles to the couch, his mind so foggy he nearly trips over his own foot, and only lets out a relaxed sigh once his back is pressed against Hyunjin’s chest, their fingers intertwined. Hyunjin leaves a gentle kiss on his temple and wraps his free hand around his waist, pulling Seungmin even closer to his body. At that moment, Seungmin suddenly realizes he didn’t kiss Hyunjin today, more so, didn’t even hug him properly. He turns around a little, bringing their lips together in a slow and lazy kiss, full of tenderness and love. Hyunjin smiles into the kiss, deepens it for a moment and then pulls away, making Seungmin rest his head on his chest again.

They stay silent for some time, admiring the beautiful colors of their Christmas tree, basking in each other’s warmth, and it feels so domestic and so unreal that Seungmin has to remind himself it _is_ actually his life, that he _is_ truly married to Hwang Hyunjin, the love of his life who’s currently holding him tight, who knows him better than anyone in the whole world. He looks at their intertwined fingers, thinks about how perfectly their hands fit together and finds it impossible to bite back a smile when Hyunjin leaves another silent kiss on his neck.

When Hyunjin proposed to him two years ago, everyone around them was very skeptical about their marriage and future life. It was like they all saw it as their duty to tell Seungmin that Hyunjin isn’t made for a family life, that they’d get divorced three months into their marriage (as if they didn’t live together for a few years prior to that), that Hyunjin, his sweet loving Hyunjin, would leave him for someone else as soon as they would have their first fight. Seungmin felt like he heard it at least a million times, but back then he already knew he could trust Hyunjin with his whole life, knew he could give Hyunjin his heart and, if anything, that Hyunjin would hold his heart as the most precious treasure in the world.

When he said yes, he could swear Hyunjin’s smile was brighter than the sun, that his eyes sparkled with joy, he could literally _hear_ Hyunjin’s happiness even if the only thing he did was grin as he put the ring on Seungmin’s finger. Two years after wedding he finds himself just as whipped for Hyunjin as he was when they first started dating, and with each passing day he falls even deeper and deeper in love with this person.

Sure, Hyunjin is the biggest drama queen in the world, he is super clingy and is always in need of attention, love, care and encouraging words. Of course, they sometimes fight and pout at each other for hours, sometimes Hyunjin is way too dramatic and Seungmin isn’t in the mood to deal with that. They find it difficult to share one blanket because Hyunjin always pulls it to his side, leaving Seungmin shivering from cold and clinging onto him for warmth, so they sleep with different blankets but somehow, every morning they still end up with their legs tangled, Seungmin’s head on Hyunjin’s chest. They always bicker about what design their bedsheets should have, what kind of scented candles to buy, what ice-cream flavor to get for their monthly movie marathon. Just like every other couple, they have their own difficult moments, but in that Seungmin finds reassurance as well as hope – wouldn’t life be boring if they always shared the same opinion? What matters to him isn’t what they choose in the end, but the way they discuss it without hurting each other, which is something not every family is lucky to have.

At the same time, Hyunjin seems to be able to read his mind, always knowing what he needs or wants before he even opens his mouth to say that. In Hyunjin, he finds peace and comfort, with Hyunjin he feels at ease. Hyunjin is his haven, their family is his tiny island of love and hope, of laughter and cuddles, of joy and tenderness. Seungmin knows that Hyunjin truly _understands_ him and this is what matters to him most.

“How was your practice today?” Seungmin asks quietly, voice barely above a whisper, but Hyunjin still hears him. “And what did you do to Kkami? He’s so quiet tonight.”

Kkami, sleeping soundly under the Christmas tree, doesn’t even bother to look at them when he hears his name. Hyunjin’s fairy lights make him look like a tiny Christmas present and Seungmin smiles at the thought, but Hyunjin’s equally quiet voice brings him back to their conversation.

“We played for almost two hours while waiting for you, so he probably got tired. Honestly, I’m not sure who’s more tired after that, he was so playful, almost unstoppable.”

“Well, you said it yourself that you’re good with puppies, so stop complaining,” Seungmin teases him, but Hyunjin only laughs at that and doesn’t say anything.

“Practice went surprisingly well. Minho-hyung was in a really good mood, he spent the whole time talking about that new song Jisung wrote for him.”

“Just how many songs does this hyung have already?”

Seungmin is genuinely curious, because it seems that Jisung writes a new song for Minho in literally every situation and on every occasion. Almost of his songs are dedicated to Minho, which isn’t a surprise per se, considering how romantic Jisung is, but Seungmin wonders what it feels like – to receive such a gift (and keep receiving them whenever Jisung is in the mood, which happens quite often). It’s nothing but curiosity, though, because he’s really grateful for what he has in his own life. Hyunjin may not write songs for him, like Jisung does, but he has his own unique ways of expressing love and Seungmin wouldn’t have it any other way (besides, Hyunjin always says that all of his performances on stage are for him, so can he really ask for anything else?).

“Felix asked the same question,” Hyunjin snorts and Seungmin can’t help but giggle. “Hyung turned into a blushing mess after that and told Lix it’s none of his business. I’m sure he’ll ask Changbin-hyung about it, though, so we’ll at least know the official numbers.”

“You two are so mean,” Seungmin shakes his head, still amazed at how childish Felix and Hyunjin can be sometimes.

“I wonder when Jisung will finally man up and propose to Minho-hyung. They’ve been together for ages, they’re literally glued to each other.”

“You know Jisung,” Seungmin replies with a soft smile. “He’s afraid to ruin what they have. Minho-hyung never showed interest in marriage, remember it took Jisung two years to make this hyung at least accept his feelings? And, besides, not everyone is as brave as you are.”

He says it as a joke, but deep inside he actually means it. He isn’t sure he could ever take such a big step: he would probably be like Jisung, but for a few different reasons. Hyunjin smiles when he says that, pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him closer again so that there’s literally no space left between their bodies.

“I agree, it was a leap of faith, but it was all worth it, wasn’t it? Look what I have now, an entire world in my hands!”

As if to prove it, Hyunjin hugs him tight and coos at how Seungmin blushes because of his cheesy phrase. They’ve been together for so many years, they’re married and yet Seungmin still blushes at every compliment, cheesy or not. He knows Hyunjin finds it adorable and tries not to give him any chances to tease him about it, but it’s _Hyunjin_ and he always gets what he wants (not that Seungmin minds it, though).

They don’t talk about Jisung and Minho anymore, instead switching to discussing Hyunjin’s upcoming dance performance that they’re practicing so hard for. Seungmin knows how excited Hyunjin is about it: it’s a completely new style for him, something fresh and challenging, and he gets all smiley every time someone so much as mentions it. Seungmin hasn’t seen any of it yet because Hyunjin said it would be a Christmas surprise, and he’s so, so happy just talking about it, that if Seungmin has to work more hours just to get a day off to watch their performance, he doesn’t mention it.

“I missed you,” Hyunjin admits then, and Seungmin can almost feel the change of the atmosphere.

It’s still light and warm, but there’s slight sadness and longing to it now, and Seungmin can’t control a tired sigh that slips from his lips. They both know that those words have way more behind them, and Seungmin desperately wishes he could be with Hyunjin often, wishes they would spend more time together instead of just sharing one bed at night when he’s too tired to even wish his husband a good night, let alone have some kind of a conversation. He misses Hyunjin too, so much.

“It will be over soon,” he promises, more to himself, as he turns around in Hyunjin’s arms so that his face is now on Hyunjin’s chest.

Hyunjin’s white sweater is so soft and he smells so much like home and love that Seungmin finds it hard to keep his eyes open. He hears how Hyunjin unties his short ponytail, letting his blond hair fall on his shoulders freely, then feels Hyunjin’s hands find their way on his back, giving it gentle rubs. Seungmin yawns, but this moment is so precious, so rare that he wants to stay awake for as long as possible, afraid of ruining all the magic if he closes his eyes right now.

Under the Christmas tree Kkami finally wakes up, sniffing it with curiosity, but when he’s about to start barking Hyunjin shushes him and, seeing both of his parents so sleepy and lazy, Kkami decides to take another nap, but this time he jumps on the couch and makes himself comfortable on Hyunjin’s legs. Seungmin giggles sleepily when Hyunjin complains about having two clingy babies in his house, but doesn’t argue – after all, it is true to a certain extent.

He’s so content with just resting his head on Hyunjin’s chest and listening to his breathing that he doesn’t even notice himself dozing off. He isn’t sure how much time passes and he’s not really asleep, as he still hears the sound of Kkami’s breathing and feels Hyunjin’s fingers drawing random figures on his back, but he isn’t awake either. At some point Hyunjin shakes his shoulder gently, making both Seungmin and Kkami look at him in slight confusion.

“Hey, pup,” he calls softly. “You’re falling asleep on my chest.”

“I know,” Seungmin mutters into his sweater. “You’re super comfy.”

“I know,” Hyunjin mirrors his own phrase with a quiet laugh. “But we should get you to bed.”

“Don’t wanna,” he mumbles, closing his eyes again. “Here is perfect.”

Hyunjin sighs upon hearing that and in a few moments he takes a difficult decision and makes a move to get up, successfully getting Kkami on the floor first and having Seungmin instinctively wrap his legs around his waist too. Seungmin doesn’t question that, he now buries his nose in Hyunjin’s shoulder and just clings onto him, fully sure that his husband knows what he’s doing. Hyunjin puts him on their bed carefully, makes sure to tuck him in and is just about to turn off the lights and go get ready for bed too when Seungmin catches him by the wrist.

“Stay,” he whispers, holding as tight as he can while being halfway to the dreamland already. “Hyunjinnie…”

“I’ll be back in five minutes, pup, let go,” Hyunjin asks in a quiet voice.

“Promise?”

“Of course,” he replies, pouting a little.

“Kiss,” Seungmin demands sleepily, and he somehow reminds Hyunjin of Kkami so much that he can’t resist a wide smile spreading on his face.

“Love you,” he whispers into the kiss, happy when Seungmin finally lets go of his wrist.

He’s already fast asleep when Hyunjin gets back to the bedroom and he’s joined by Kkami, who still found his way to get Seungmin’s love today. Seungmin doesn’t remember it in the morning, but when Hyunjin gets into bed and pulls him in, letting Kkami sleep with them just this once, he mumbles something that makes Hyunjin’s heart skip a beat.

“You’re the best husband in the world,” is what he says, and it’s so quiet that later Hyunjin isn’t even sure it wasn’t his own dream.

But Seungmin means it, because without Hyunjin his life would’ve been colorless.


End file.
